


The Boy from the Library

by Marmar0007



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar0007/pseuds/Marmar0007
Summary: Dream is too nice for his own good and is quick to offer help to a very sleep deprived student
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	The Boy from the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is really soft and I just like how it turned out. I hope you like it too :D

Dream was a very caring person. Everyone knew he was. He helped people get things high up or if someone needed help with homework he would always accept. He had been nicknamed Dream by everyone because he was a “Dream boy” although no one had ever seen him with a girlfriend. 

Today he had gone to the library to do his own homework cause no one had asked for his help. Whenever he got time to work on his own he always sat in the back of the library on a beanbag. No one ever bothered him when he was here. 

While Dream was lost in his notes he hadn’t noticed the person standing in front of him until they cleared their throat. When Dream looked up he quickly recognized the boy. He sat in the back of his class and didn’t speak much. He had always seemed to be a good student and while they had never spoken, he was the only person he ever got nervous to speaking to. His thoughts were stopped when the boy spoke in an accent that made Dreams heart flutter.

“Are you Dream? Wait, can I call you that? I’m sorry I was struggling with the essay for class and was wondering if you could help me.”

Dream had always found small things about the boy attractive but he never got too close. His mouth went dry as he thought of what to say. He realized he had been quiet for too long and smiled at the other man. 

“Uh- yeah I’m Dream. At least that’s what everyone calls me. You can come sit over here if you want help. I promise I don’t bite.”

He cursed himself internally for just being an idiot.

“Oh okay.. I’m George. We have class together but I sit in the back so you probably never see me”

“No I’ve definitely seen you.” Dream glanced away and hated that he was overthinking this. He helped lots of people with homework, why was this any different? He patted the beanbag next to him. “You can sit here..”

George looked at the taller man and seemed to hesitate before sitting on the beanbag. He tried to keep some distance between them as they sat. The beanbag tried to move George closer to Dream because of the difference in weight. 

George was holding his notebook close to his chest and set it down on his lap so Dream could see what he had done. 

Dream leaned over and took the notebook. He realized that George definitely understood what they were learning in class. He could see the notes he had taken on other pages and it made sense why he had never needed to help him before. He leaned back and grabbed his own notes that he had taken for the class.

“You seem to understand what we are learning well enough so what always works for me when I don’t know how to explain something is to write out a list. Once you get all your thoughts out everything will come a lot more naturally.”

Dream explained and showed George his list. He needed to ignore his face heating up when the other man leaned closer to see the list. 

George just nodded and looked at his own notebook. His eyes looked blank as he tried to think. Dream noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I can help you if you need it. I got this project down so let me see your notebook.”

“Thank you..” George smiled and let himself drift a little closer to the man next to him. He let him write in his notebook. 

Dream was happy to help George. He wrote down some notes based on how he would do them and hoped that would help him. He might have gotten sucked into writing because when he finished he felt a weight next to him. 

The man sitting next to him had sunken into the beanbag and let it push him into Dreams side, now asleep. Dream wasn’t sure what to do with the sleeping George next to him. He couldn’t move from where he was until he woke up. 

Why did George have to look so good while asleep? His face was much more relaxed than it had been almost this whole time. He was probably exhausted and Dream wasn’t going to be the one to wake him up if he clearly needed sleep. 

Dream slowly grabbed his own work and leaned back a little on the beanbag. George shifted as Dream changed his position. Dream was stuck with George asleep and laying against him. He silently did his work and if he got looks from the people around them then he didn't care. Something about having George asleep next to him helped Dream focus and do his work. 

After almost an hour of Dream leaning back on the beanbag with George against his side he had finished his work. He didn’t want to get up yet so he started working on assignments that weren’t even due yet. He tried to delay the idea of standing up and moving for as long as he could. Once it was getting late, Dream was starting to get tired.

He reached over and grabbed George’s notebook. He scribbled his phone number in the top of it with the note under it ‘Call me -Dream♡’

He wasn’t really sure why he added the heart next to his name but he wrote it in pen and couldn’t get rid of it. Dream tried to slowly move George off of him and once the other boy was almost off of him he started to stir. Dream stopped moving almost immediately and felt George stretch out. He desperately hoped that George would stay asleep but that didn’t seem to be the case as George sleepily moved his hand to rub his eyes which were probably just now noticing the bright lights of the library. 

Dream stared down at him and didn’t move. He didn’t look away until he and George made eye contact. Well shit. Dreams face went red and he quickly turned away. 

“You fell asleep.. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“What? How long was I asleep?” George asked with panic in his voice while he looked around.

“It was a couple hours.. but I still had homework to finish so it was okay.” Dream tried to make sense of why he hadn’t just moved with excuses.

“You could have moved.”

“I know.”

Dream stared at him again and just nodded awkwardly. George grabbed his notebook and shut it without looking at what was inside. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Okay well.. thank you for the help but I have to go”

Dream didn’t try to stop him as he left but he frowned slightly. Now that the other boy was gone, Dream packed up his stuff and headed back to his dorm. Sapnap was probably already asleep. 

Dream collapsed back into his bed and stared at his phone. He hoped for a text from George. There was nothing. He put his headphones on and shut his, hoping sleep would come and he could forget the beautiful boy who had slept on him. 

Dream was almost fully asleep until his phone buzzed next to him. It lit up with a message. ‘Hello. Is this Dream’ He turned on his side in bed and read the message, his smile growing. A couple seconds another message sent ‘This is George from the library’. 

Dream already really liked George from the library.


End file.
